When using a long rifle, AR platform rifle, shotgun or similar long firearm, it is common to use a bipod or other stationary platform to support the end of the firearm when shooting, particularly when targeting shooting. Bipods support a firearm by the stock or forearm to provide a stable base to improve accuracy compared to simply holding the firearm without support. While bipods do improve accuracy, they can be unstable during the recoil portion of the discharge of the firearm. When a firearm is discharged, the firearm recoils, or moves in a rearward motion toward the shooter. During recoil, the bipod slides along the shooting surface with the firearm motion and has a tendency to bounce or hop across the surface. As a result, bullets can travel errantly in a vertical direction.
One way to try and mitigate bouncing or hopping is to preload the firearm prior to firing by pressing one's shoulder against the stock of the firearm. This causes the bipod legs to flex so they will move during recoil.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system or device used in combination with a firearm to mitigate the effect of recoil on shot accuracy when using a firearm with a bipod or other stationary platform. It is therefore also desirable to provide a system or device used in combination with a firearm to prevent or minimize the bounce or hop of a bipod during the recoil phase of a shot so that a bullet can exit the end of the barrel of a firearm prior to the bounce or hop.